Failing Light
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Sequel to 'Chance Meeting'. Alan is looking forward to a summer of fun but the Hoods henchmen have other plans for him. Will he survive or will the last person to be expected to help make sure he does? Suck at summeries. Chapter 6 Finale up
1. Fun with Friends

**Thunderbirds**

Failing Light

Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds or the characters and everything is copywrited to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson Supermarionation (who I owe an over-reactive imagination to )

A.N This is a follow up to 'Chance meeting' and follows on the story really after the whole first meeting event. It's about one year ahead so just add a year to everyone's age and you'll get the idea and the first chapters just really to introduce the new characters and make you laugh – I've probably failed at that bit but it's me isn't it?

To my reviewers of Chance Meeting: killhill2003 – Hope you haven't had any more evil nights at work and enjoy the next bit – and bograt – glad you liked all the lovy dovy bits thought I'd gone a bit overboard but meh

And all of the Science and Maths stuff is generally made up and has no relevance to anything before anyone starts on me.

Plot: Enjoying life to the full is something that everyone at St Bishops Science Collage is looking forward to. But Alan Tracy is going to have to manage his social life and secret life well or he will be caught out. Unfortunately he's become the primary target of a kidnap operation headed by the Hood's new henchmen. Will Alan be able to survive and hide his secret from his friends – or is there another force at work.

Chapter 1

"Right...that one's easy...it's....it's....oh man!" shouted Buzz trying desperately to recall the formula for combustion of hydro-daphnia.

A general chuckle arose from the group, "Yeah right, Buzz, I'll believe that in a million years" said Liddy enjoying the chance to annoy Buzz so easily.

Alan Tracy smiled and took a swig of coke from the open bottle. It was the third last day of term and tomorrow was the final exams. In an rather wild card attempt to check their knowledge and test each other, Alan's gang of friends had descended on his room and were currently randomly firing questions on science and maths at each other.

It had proved to be a successful option for some of the other exams they had all sat last year and it seemed to work mostly this year but things were getting rather confused as maths and science were not easy subjects to flick between with ease.

Buzz – the one who had to pass science and maths to get into his chosen university – was getting most of the questions fired at him.

The group was fairly large and consisted of Alan, Errika or Eric as she was called his girlfriend, Jojo a rather quiet kid with exceptional abilities in maths and formulaic studies, Hegy a studious girl who was planning to go on and do English Lit as a higher degree and pursue a career in science writing, Buzz the resident computer nerd and Liddy the often loud and unpredictable one who was looking into nuclear sciences.

They were a mixed bunch to say the least but everyone got along.

"Come on Buzz, you said you knew this subject" teased Eric, biting the top of her pen.

Buzz death glared her and his jade eyes flashed, "Can't say much for you Eric-I-can't-do-Pythagoras-theorem" he snapped back before looking thoughtful and saying, "Kinetic energy multiplied by density mass plus the size of the container rounded up to the nearest thousandth".

"I don't believe him! That's the fiftieth one he's got right" said Hegy checking the text book.

"Ha! Just give the Buzzard some time and he gets his pray" said Buzz in a pompous voice.

"Aye, or leave him stranded when the hunter comes and watch him die" said Alan before quickly ducking out of Buzz's hand that came swiping for him.

The others laughed, "Give over Buzz, you know Alan's just a teaser" said Jojo before turning a page and grinning evilly, "Hey Eric, what's the route of a right-angle triangle with uneven sides multiplied by Pie?".

Eric's face fell, "You have got to be kidding! Jojo I'm going to murder you!" she said before writing down on a bit of paper a lot of complicated numbers and diagrams.

Hegy swiped playfully at Jojo, "You rotter! That's you're level of maths not hers".

Amazingly Eric didn't respond to that comment, normally it would have sent her into a rage. Eric had problems with maths and often knew the answer but couldn't work out the formula to get there so that meant she had been placed into a lower set for maths compared to the others.

Not that she really cared, or claimed to at least. It meant she had less maths homework to do than the others and she loved reminding them of that.

Liddy chuckled and turned a page in the science book, "Al, what's Harvods explanation of the reaction to oxygen and raw hydro-carbon's soaked in the liquid of lighter fluid?" she asked sweetly.

Alan stopped himself from cursing, Harvods theory on anything was long, complicated and his worst theory work. He knew it well enough but frequently got something mixed up with another part and then lost his original idea.

And this one was the hardest to remember, he glared at Liddy who simply stuck her tongue out.

He looked slightly hopeless for a few seconds and then started counting on his fingers, "None of that! Can't do that in the exam Alan!" said Buzz grabbing hold of Alan's right hand and pulling it away.

"Buzz, let go you weed!" said Alan trying to pull his hand back while remember the rest of the number work that went into Harvods theories.

Eric and Liddy chuckled while they passed a piece of paper between each other, "Buzz you are horrid. Let Alan count on his fingers if he needs to" said Liddy before bursting into laughter as a pillow came flying at her from Alan's direction.

Hegy and Jojo were in creases at the state of the pair and Eric had to bash Jojo's head to get him to pay attention, "It's zero".

"What is?" asked Jojo, lost completely as to what the hell she was going on about.

"That question you asked her dummy! She's saying the answer is zero" said Liddy, winking at Eric.

Hegy calmed down a bit and turned on Alan who was still trying to get his hand back, "Come on then Alan what's the answer?" she teased.

"Hegy...give me a minuet. Buzz let go of my hand, you weirdo" said Alan now wrestling with Buzz who was still refusing to let Alan's hand go.

Before long they would all be hitting each other with pillows, reflected Alan playfully but at that point in time he was trying to think of which atomic pretence belonged to lighter fluid and hydrocarbons while getting his hand back.

The phone rang nosily and all of them stopped for a few seconds to look at it, "Oh great! Buzz let go of my hand!" said Alan, rolling off the bed and trying to head to the phone but Buzz kept a tight hold.

"No way Al, you're gonna answer the question first!" said Buzz digging his feet into the ground.

Hegy started laughing once again and Liddy got up, "I'll answer it for you Alan" she said sweetly.

"No! Liddy! Buzz let go!" said Alan, trying to get away only to fall back and be death locked by Buzz and his other arm grabbed by Jojo. "HEY! This isn't funny!" he yelled trying to break the grip.

"Al, who's Grandma?" asked Liddy staring at the caller ID displayed.

Alan's eyes opened in fright, "Oh bugger it! Liddy don't answer it. You two let go of me!" he shouted.

Hegy turned to Liddy and grinned, "Go on I dare you to answer it" she teased.

"No! Liddy you do and I will kill you!" shouted Alan.

"Well answer the damn question, Al and me and Jojo will let you go" said Buzz.

Sighing and chuckling, Eric got up and pushed Liddy out of the way, "I'll get it Alan, I'm sure Grandma won't mind" she said before hitting the answer screen and turning, "Hiya Gran...oh hello Mr Tracy" her eyes flicked to Alan's and she mouthed, "It's your father".

"Eric? What are you doing answering the phone?" came Jeff Tracy's voice, confused as to why she was there instead of his son.

"A bit of a tricky story there Mr Tracy...one second" she turned and glared a Buzz and Jojo, "Both of you let him go, this instant!"

Buzz looked rather hurt, "C'mon Eric we're only having a bit of fun with him" he pouted.

"You want to explain this to his father?" she shot back, before ducking a pillow thrown by Liddy.

"Someone better explain this to me!" came Jeff's voice from the phone.

Alan once again stopped himself from cursing before managing to elbow Buzz in the stomach and step none-to-gently on Jojo's foot, which allowed him to get free.

"Oww...Alan that hurt!" moaned Jojo playfully.

Alan stuck his tongue out at Jojo and ducked another pillow, which was thrown by Buzz.

"Hi Dad" he said getting in front of the phone, after thanking Eric with a nod.

"What is going on in there?" came Jeff's sceptical voice. "

Erm...a strange form of revision that involves holding onto your mate until they tell you the answer" said Alan, once again ducking.

"That's a point! Alan what..?" called Buzz getting up but being pulled back by Eric and Hegy.

"Shut up, Buzz!" shouted Alan.

"You having a party in there or something little brother?" came Gordon's voice from a second line he had activated from his room.

"No! Just some annoying friends trying to test me on Harvods theory of summat or other" he said before a sandwich hit him firmly on the head.

"Harvods explanation of the reaction to oxygen and raw hydro-carbon's soaked in the liquid of lighter fluid!" came everyone's voice in the room followed by responding laughter.

Even Jeff laughed, Gordon hadn't heard as he had been telling Scott who he was talking to and now both of them were on the line, "Don't worry Alan, I'm sure Harvods theories aren't that hard to remember" winked Jeff.

"Ouch...Dad those things were hard when I did them...they're probably even worse now!" came Scott's voice as he leaned uncharacteristically on Gordon's head.

"Shut up you lot! Dad can I call you back later?" pleaded Alan, trying to keep an eye on his friends and specifically Errika who seemed to be fiddling on with something.

"No, Alan. We've got things to do tonight so there's no chance anyone will be in. Bar Grandma of course" started Jeff before Gordon cut in, "So what are you lot actually doing in there?" his cheeky side obvious and annoying.

"Supposedly Revision!" said Alan before suddenly being attacked by Eric who had managed to get hold of some lipstick.

"Errika!" he screamed uselessly.

"How do you intend to capture him in the holidays? He'll be back on Tracy Island and the security is very tight there" mocked The Hood watching his two new henchmen with careful eyes.

The two scientist's exchanged glances but a sly grin crossed the females face, "From the information that our insider gave us, they are planning several parties at their own houses. This will be a delicate operation but we will be able to grab him whilst he is at one of them" her voice was deadly laced and rather worrying.

"And what makes the party the best excuse is that Jeff and his brothers will not be there in order to watch over him or protect him. Our best bets are the later parties when things have calmed down a bit...specifically one that is due to take place at the house of Henrietta Thomas as she lives in a area that is well out of the way and getting anyone takes some time" said the male scientist with a gleam in his eyes.

The Hood smiled and leaned back, this time he would have Tracy's secrets or he would risk losing a son.

A cruel chuckle emitted from his throat, Jeff Tracy loved all of his sons to death but the thought of losing one of them would drive him crazy – especially considering that he was the youngest of the lot. "When do we make our move?" he asked casually.

"July 4th...Independence Day" muttered the female scientist under her breath before saying, "July 25th Hood". She knew the real plans for capturing and ending the life of Alan Tracy but she was not going to share them with anyone other than her partner in crime.

"Excellent...I hope they enjoy their time together" said The Hood unawares that his plans had long ago been scrapped.

To be Continued...

A.N Well there you go, a little longer than what I expected but meh that's half the fun with Fanfic's. Want to know more? Please review.


	2. Pain

Well here's part of an update of this story – I do have a plan and will explain it all but I might get a little confused in-between. Still enjoy and we'll go through this one step at a time.

Reviewers – RoisieHoneydew – I've hurried (well found a bit I wrote ages ago) and updating for you – and angel-flame – hopefully this will give you a basic idea of where this is going

Chapter 2

Blood hit the floor, it was beginning to run thin now but it still wouldn't stop them.

They had made sure that he would continue under this pain until he talked or died – whichever came first.

"Now, I ask you again, where are the Thunderbirds hiding!" came the sinister voice of David Mcmaster – the male scientist who had been working under the Hood until he had been 'disposed of'.

Alan shook his blond head, he may have been young but he was not stupid, "I don't know nothing about them! I've told you before and I still don't know anything" his voice was a plea more than a statement but fright had gripped the young Tracy's heart and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

"Foolish little boy, we know you're Alan Tracy and we've been tracing you for some time. If you don't start talking soon we will have to inform your father and brothers about your current state and I'm sure you don't want that" Rachel Mayfield spoke with a hypnotising voice that held all the warmth of a ice cream in the middle of a snow storm.

Fear gripped at Alan's heart, he knew exactly what his father and brothers would do if they saw him like this...they were probably already searching continuously for him as it was to be expected by any family.

But if they learnt this...he lowered his head and a whoop of victory escaped David's lips, "Right now start talking" he sneered.

Alan's blue eyes locked into his, and although they were full of tears there was grim determination in them, "Go and rot in hell!" he shouted.

Rachel screeched loudly and slammed into his back between the shoulder blades causing him to scream in pain and then pass out.

"Damn it! And we thought he would be easy to break!" she snapped turning and leaving David to deal with the boy.

A.N Told you it was short – I will find out what's going on and get it written asap.

In the meantime please review


	3. Comfort

A.N Well here's another update – it's short again but I did stay that it would be step by step all the way. And plus I'm kinda just writing it when I get ideas to write about.

Reviewers: RoisieHoneydew – I will try to write quicker but with the start of Uni it might be a bit tough though I'll keep it up - HAYMO94 – I hurried as fast as I could – and angel-flame – hope you stick with me through this very steppy story.

Chapter 3

Slowly the channels buzzed and hummed as John tried to pick up any signal from Alan's watch.

Brains had come up with the idea a while ago and they worked pretty well considering they had one or two temporary glitches.

John wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why Brains had created them but sometimes he was thankful that he had.

They were far more reliable than a mobile phone for one thing and they also weren't that easy to lose...except right now they was no response from his little brother.

Worry and fear was clear in his face as he tried to search for anything that could be a signal but there was absolutely nothing.

"Damn it!" he finally exploded slamming his fists into the computer bank and allowing tears to fall down his face, "Why him? Why not one of us? He's just a kid!" he crumpled to the floor.

He didn't expect anyone to offer him any comfort or support, but when the soft and gentle hands came and hugged him tightly he accepted them all too quickly.

"Shh...it's okay John. We're all worried about him...all of us" said a voice which he did not quite expect to hear.

Slowly he looked up and saw the sparkling blue eyes of Errika, he jumped back, "When did you?" he stammered just managed to stammer out.

"About half-an-hour ago. They thought that it would be safer for me here than at home. The police worked out that the people who..." she paused and chocked back a sob, "...did this knew where we all lived" her voice was strained and John couldn't help but hold onto her even harder than he initially had.

"We will find him won't we?" came Errika's voice from somewhere but John couldn't quite work out as to where it was coming from. But at that point in time both of them were content to know that they weren't the only one going through so much hurt and pain over this incident.

"We won't stop until we have" John said trying to sound brave but not feeling it in his heart at all.

"The boy's life will be safe in my hands for the time being John, but I need you both to hurry or I will loose him" came a voice from somewhere inside John's brain which he had thought he would never have to hear again.


	4. Strange goings on

A.N Hey all, sorry for taking so long with this. But I've been busy and I warn you this chapter is weird and even steppier that the last one!

Reviewers: RoisieHoneydew – hope the studies are going well and here's the next bit

Chapter 4

I don't believe this! Not only have I always been outwitted by International Rescue, I now have been outwitted by my own technical masterminds.

I was fooled into following their scheme, their plot, their plans, everything was theirs and I didn't see it coming!

This is irrational, I the once great criminal mastermind named the Hood cause of my many disguises is forced to scurry along narrow corridors and avoid my own guards who were bought off me!

This is totally not fair!

I will succeed in destroying both of those rebels and my revenge will be so sweet and served on a very cold plate.

I just hope that the Tracy boy survives...if he does not then all of my work shall be in vain.

But then again my beautiful niece will see things through...she will have seen something that the others have not and all will be fine on their end.

Right, now how do I get out of this straight jacket?

Switch

I can feel the pain and sorrow of every member of this family, it's so intense and powerful.

I feel heavily out of place as I know that help of a rather unusual kind is there for Alan but I can't help but wonder where this is all going to lead to.

Why did they do this and why Alan?

Who are they?

Does anyone know that answer? Will anyone ever know that answer?

Well, obviously my _uncle_ will but if he dies then all of my hope dies with him.

Oh please, uncle hurry and save Alan before it becomes too late!

Switch

It's so dark and cold here...I wish I could just die and be left alone.

That's all I want right now...no more light nor more fear.

Please I don't know anything!

_Oh but you do...you know much of what we need._

_If you don't tell us soon then we will not only increase your physical pain but also your mental pain_

I've told you all I know...I'm just a kid, nothing more

I somehow doubt that...but since you insist on being persistent... 

Switch

Buzz, slow down...look the lines a bit crackly.

What do you mean? No I can't just go outside

Fine!

Okay, I can hear you now. What the hell are you shouting about?

What?

But...how?

Buzz...is this a joke or something?

You're serious?

A long pause

You realise that you could get into serious trouble?

Okay don't yell at me...I'll try and see if I can get a link up. Don't drop the call whatever you do!

Mr Tracy! Mr Tracy!

End – temporarily

AN true a very short chapter but should have you intense a bit more.

Please review as my muse is losing a bit of interest in this story.


	5. Mystery laced with more Mystery

A.N Well, here you are guys. Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy with Uni and also I've been ill over the last couple of days. Hope this makes up for it though

Chapter 5

"How sure are you about this?" asked Jeff, staring levelly at Errika trying to hide the obvious hope and joy at this latest bit of news.

From the general sounds of things, Alan's mate Buzz had been scanning as many airwaves as he possibly could and using a couple of hacking tricks he had learned from collage at military training, he had located a possible location to Alan.

It was a hell of a long shot but at least it was something to start with.

"From what I know of Buzz, Mr Tracy, there are very few times that he is ever wrong about this sort of thing. He'll have double and triple checked that signal and re-routed it through several others to check that it wasn't a dud. If Buzz says he's there, then he's in that area at the very least" said Errika, keeping her voice far more level than Jeff.

Jeff looked down, sighed but then flicked a button. After a few seconds, Penelope's voice and image appeared, "Penelope Creighton-Ward reporting, what's the matter Jeff?" she asked, well-trained British tones allowing very little emotion to show through.

"We may have details on Alan's where about...but we need your help" he said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"How?" the question was simple and straight to the point.

"We need a copy of the maps of the London Underground. Can you get them for us?" asked Jeff, praying to God that they weren't that hard to come across.

"That will be no problem Jeff. I shall send them direct to you. FAB" said Penelope before shutting off communication.

Jeff sighed but did not turn around.

Maybe if he had he would have seen Errika turn the top part of her watch around to the left, which set off a small signal.

But no one suspected little Errika of anything.

The Hood lifted himself off the ground and gently pushed himself to a sitting position. Gently he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hand and looked around.

The room was basic and not to the normal standard he would have selected for containing a highly dangerous prisoner but then again Rachel and David were both a bit on the amateurish side when compared to his criminal genius.

He carefully searched the perimeter of the room and finally came to the conclusion that all of the security was on the outside of the room.

The doors and vents were all monitored by motion detectors and a sheer drop came from the only window in the place.

Sighing like a dejected dog, The Hood flopped to the floor and stared gloomily at the wall opposite him.

There was nothing particularly interesting about the wall, but at least it was something to stare at.

He growled in frustration and threw a shoe at it...he had no idea as to why but it was a bit of a relief from the amount of anger and stress that was building up.

"It's not fair, I'm trying to save the boys life and what do I get? Trapped in a god-forsaken-room with no chance of escape! It's not fair!" tears welled up in his eyes but they couldn't fall.

Slowly he rose and stared.

In the bottom corner, standing out like a discarded brick was a ventilation shaft that went into the building, instead of out of it.

Curiosity overwhelmed every other sense that The Hood had and carefully he scanned it with his mind powers.

It was clean. No security there at all.

Moving quickly forward, he scrambled against the metal edge and tried to break the plaster around it.

"Come on move you stupid piece of junk!" he shot at the metal. Almost as if the metal could understand him, it gave way and fell into a darkened room beyond.

The hole was far too small to fit a human through and since he only had his bare hands, The Hood started to pull at the exposed plaster hoping that it would be easy enough to break and make the hole bigger.

"Help me" came a croaked voice and The Hood jumped back as a hand reached up and tried to grab hold of his hand.

"Please help me. I don't want to die"

AN Heh I'm a sod for doing that, aren't I? Still wanna know what's going on? Review


	6. Finale

A.N Well I finally got round to this – hope you guys don't want to kill me too much.

Chapter 6

_Please don't kill him!_

_Shut up you stupid girl…wait how did you?_

_I won't let you do anything to him! You're not me, and you're never going to be like me at all! I was deceived by you once but I shall not be now_

_Who are you?_

_God no! Not her! Please not after all of this…not this child_

_All I ever wanted was to see that girl freed from the hell she was in. now in some way I suppose that she is…I will go and join her and protect her from the evils that exist in the other worlds. Look after yourself Alan…Jeff, I am sorry for everything I caused to you._

Slowly Jeff stared out of the window and glanced at what remained of the dying night.

It seemed to be fitting for the memories that had crept over him. It still seemed far too surreal and none of it flowed with any consistency in his brain.

Errika Kirsty Johnstone had disappeared a week and a half before Penny collected her so that it would not be as big of a hassle to get her to school in America. No one had even realised that the replacement Eric had the wrong colour eyes.

The replacement had been designed to be an exact copy of the girl and The Hood himself hadn't even realised that he was being tricked until he had found the real girl. Locked away deep underneath the surface of London.

She had infiltrated her way in and nearly killed them all. It had all been well planned by the two scientists and it had nearly succeeded.

They would have been killed – no one would have helped them cause no one knew what was going on.

It had only been by sheer chance that Errika had been found, a simple mistake by The Hood.

But it was a mistake that saved all of their lives…well almost all of their lives.

He could still see the flames encompassing all of the underground, he could still feel the tug at his chest whenever he thought that he had nearly lost all of his boys.

Errika had been lost to the flames, her body burnt much to the horror of those who had seen it.

It had affected all of the boys, Alan in particular, when The Hood had sacrificed himself to try and save her.

No one knew what was going on in the old mans head, but once he had made sure the Tracy's were out he had gone back to get the girl.

Maybe he wanted redemption, maybe he wanted to end his life or maybe he knew something that they had not known. But he had gone back in and that was the last anyone ever saw of him.

The authorities still had yet to identify the bodies of The Hood and Errika.

He remembered talking briefly on the phone with Errika's mother, how she had been thankful that someone had gone back in to collect her baby and ensure that she could have lived.

She didn't have anything against anyone…she was just content to know that he daughter had not died in vain.

To Jeff with was still too much to cope with, and he distanced himself whenever he could. There wasn't much that could be done to change the past but he knew that this rescue mission would always haunt each and every one of them.

Silently he closed the file in front of him and placed it in the cabinet. Another memory for another time

THE END

A.N There ya go, all done and dusted.

What do you think? Please tell me cause I'm interested to know.


End file.
